Talk:Kishar
Name Game Sorry to be repetitive, but here is another article that needs a naming correction. The article and god/godess should be named "Kishar." Not only can you clearly hear winston say "Anshar and Kishar (no "n")," they are actually named after a historical god and goddess pair. See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kishar and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ki_(goddess) for relavant information. I have also validated spellings with four other websites. Although the goddess of earth goes by many names in Assyrian, Babylonian, and Sumarian religions, Kishnar is not one of them. Kishar is. This makes the link to Krishna in the trivia fanon as well. Also, should we discuss Kishars gender? I realize that it was portrayed by a male voice actor and took over a male host, but historically it is an earth goddess. The two demons are referred to by either their names or "they" in the episode. Egon does say Kishar is Master of earth and fire not "mistress," but that is iffy. What has been done for gozer, who first appeared as a female model and then as a Marshmallow man? I'm fine with whatever you decide but I thought it should be discussed so we aren't being gendercentric or speciescentric. Thanks guys. IthinkIwannaLeiaWaddaUthink? 19:05, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :The name spelled Kishnar is used in the boxset description of the episode. They many times spell names different from content they are basing it on to make it they own. Kishnar also is most likely male so they don't have a man fighting a woman. Odd as that may come off, it used to be a no-no for men and women to physically fight each other on cartoons. Two scenes have that. Second since there are scenes where Ray is turning into the beast there would also be a change in the sex-type of a character. That may also set off the Parent groups at ABC. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:55, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well if it says it on the box set then I guess its canon...unless its a typo on the box set. They sure don't say it in the show. Without access to the original scipt, I guess we can't prove its a typo, can we? Does the box set description use the pronoun, "He" for Kishar by chance? Your standards and practices argument is good but their is no direct indication that Kishar was a male other than a deep voice and being "master" of earth and fire. There is no indication for it being a female eiher so It comes down to our assumptions or, once again, and original script. Like I said, I'm fine with leaving it a he and just making a note in the trivia. IthinkIwannaLeiaWaddaUthink? 06:33, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::"The Ghostbusters take a cruise on Ray's brand-new sailboat and get caught up in a battle between the immortal demons Kishnar and Anshar. They soon possess the bodies of Peter and Ray in order to battle to the death." No Storyboards or scripts for this one. The episode description is all we got. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:39, August 24, 2012 (UTC)